It has long been said that favorite colors vary by geographic region. For example, a comparison of skin color between Japan and North America reveals that flesh colors with a strong magenta coloration are favored in Japan. Color preferences by region are said to be due mainly to differences in people and in the amount of sunshine, although cultural differences count heavily as well. These preferences are also reflected in the color reproduction of film by manufacturers of silver halide sensitive materials. Thus, for example, Fuji's color film tends to have somewhat stronger magenta-colored flesh colors as compared to Kodak's color film.
Color printers have a variety of color conversion and processing functions in order to provide users with desired color reproduction.
However, fine color conversion/processing function settings have a very wide degree of freedom, such that, when used mistakenly, not only is the desired image not obtained but very often even an acceptable result is hard to acquire. Much knowledge and experience is necessary in order to obtaining desired image.
Accordingly, the present invention has been conceived in light of the foregoing considerations, and has as its object to provide color conversion that takes regional and user preferences into consideration.